User talk:Agent45
Welcome to the ! Hi Agent45, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Jane Emerson page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bond em7 (talk) 18:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Jane Sorting Jane has been sorted into Hufflepuff! Congratulations! Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 20:32, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Jane E. Your character's page is missing some things. If ya want, I'll edit it for you. Just post on my talk page for help. Do you want our characters to be friends. My character Amy just wants new friends. Let me know what you think. Fun3n (talk) 00:03, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to DARP Agent45! As for classes you don't need to registrar. Just post on whichever classes you wish to participate in with your characters bubble. You can find a full list of them (and links) in the Hufflepuff Common Room. Happy RPing and let me know if you have any further questions! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 21:59, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Muggle Studies Hey Agent! Glad you're liking the wiki :) ... about Muggle Studies, you don't sign-up for the class, it's just every monday you post your character in the class with your word bubble. Also, about homework, I have a homework page that has weekly (optional) homework. At the moment, I don't have any official Homework, but it'll be up sometime hopefully. Now, about posting homework assignments. On the top right of your screen, there should be a silver button that says contribute on it (picture of the button shown here). If you click that, there should be a list of things that show up. One of those should say something like "Create a page". Click that. Now there should be a thing that offers to name the page. If I were you, I'd write it something like this: }'s } Homework/ }. Here is an example of what the text might look like if it were for one of my characters: Theo Harrison's 4th Year Homework/Muggle Studies. It's all mostly very simple once you get to understanding it. Now for posting on classes, I have header's that say "Hand In Homework Here" and that is where you will simply put the link to your character's Homework. When you type it into the area, remember it should be a link, not just text. Here's what it might look like if you type it in: Theo Harrison's 4th Year Homework/Muggle Studies Hopefully this all made sense, if not, feel free to ask me some more questions on my talk page :). Colin687 04:15, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Erin I'm Frejah, I am also the Potion's Professor. I noticed that you've been asking if you can join classes. As long as school is in session (we are currently at week 5 of 12) you are free to join any classes your character is allowed to take. Template:Schedule. Will show you which classes are available. If you have any questions ask me if you'd like. Have fun! ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 06:34, August 10, 2013 (UTC) User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! Images Do you still want: *File:ThCAS3BV1H.jpg *File:ThCAPSDGES.jpg I'm deleting unused images. Because you have been an inactive user for less than a year, I'm giving you 1 month to respond before deletion. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 17:05, June 21, 2014 (UTC)